Shadowed Past
by Pen01
Summary: Childhood friends that are seperated. Once reunited... have either changed? Chapter 2 up! *mature themes*
1. Chapter 1

Author's Notes: My second fic. Different look of episode zero, but there will be more to this later one. Hope you like it.  
  
Rated: R  
  
Pairing: OC+2  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or any characters other than Trini.  
  
Warning: Death and a witto wuv!!  
  
  
  
*~Shadowed Past  
  
Prologue  
  
One of the many wars that threatened us has finally passed. My parents had died long after I was born. For as long as I could remember, I lived on the streets. I refused to go any where else, I didn't trust anyone, I never intended to.  
  
Years upon years have passed and during my little hang about, I met a young boy. He was older than me and knew the streets better than any child that lived with us in our little alley in the middle of the city. His black hair covered his eyes, but it didn't hide his respect towards the other children. He treated all of us like a brother or a sister.even Duo. Duo was like me. He had no past; he had no name until Solo, the mature brother of ours, gave him one. He was able to give me one as well; Trini.  
  
I was the only girl in our large group of war kids, but Duo stayed by my side. He was a little older and he had the eyes that would brighten up anyone's day. They would even make Solo smile. Duo was a short boy for his age, and had milky peach skin that was always soft despite the soot we were covered in. And his hair, his hair was a mess. Long locks of golden brown hair would scatter everywhere as he ran. It was long and down to the small of his back. When I was sad or bored, he would let me play with it and joked it being a hidden talent for all girls to play with hair. I would tug at it a little too hard after he would make those statements.  
  
An illness spread across the city, aiming at the children. Including Solo, but he kept it secret until he began to cough out blood. Duo was always by his side. One night, Solo passed away, leaving us alone. Duo didn't cry that night, but I knew, deep inside, that he wanted to be close with someone.  
  
We sat by some ruins in the center of the city and we looked up at the moon. He had been quiet for the day, so I thought I could break the ice by asking for him to tell a story. He stiffened at first, but relaxed as he leaned his back against a wall and motioned me to sit beside him. He told me a story of a young boy who was brave and smart. He lived alone on the streets because his parents had passed away during a large war that affected the world. He fended for himself and made a pact with other orphan children. Then, he found a lost boy, with no name, no home. He took that boy in and took care of him, since he was the youngest out of all of the group. The boy never spoke to anyone but him at first. He was proud of the little boy because he found him to be incredibly brave to be out on the streets alone for so long. He eventually named the boy and they became good friends. More members came and the group grew larger.  
  
He words drifted into my mind and floated inside my thoughts. I knew from the beginning that he would tell the story of Solo's past. But I snuggled closer and ate every word he fed me. Eventually, I had fallen asleep, and with the faint whisper I said.  
  
"Solo likes you happy".  
  
After that night under the stars, I woke up with a start. One of the boys shook me awake and looked down at me with worried eyes.  
  
"Duo went to that warehouse!"  
  
My eyes widened in shock. He had been planning this for weeks. He figured that there would be plenty of food and new clothing to spare inside, but it was suicide to pass through those guards.  
  
I jumped to my feet and ran into the direction of the warehouse. But as I reached the street, Duo and two other boys were running towards us with armful of fruit. My concerned look turned into a happy one, so I began to run in their direction. I then heard Duo screaming.  
  
"Get back! We're being chased!"  
  
I turned and then immediately began running the other way. Fear hit me hard as I tried to escape any danger. Unfortunately, I wasn't fast enough. I was caught and held up by some strong arms. I squirmed and scratched at the abductors face and arms. He groaned and dropped me to the floor. I stood and began to run again, but bumped into another tall man. He grabbed me as well.  
  
"My we got a feisty one, huh?" one said.  
  
"Yeah, what are we going to do with her?" asked the other,  
  
"Teach her a little lesson." He replied with a smirk.  
  
I gasped, but I then frowned and with complete determination, I pulled a fist back, and then landed it on the soldier's face. I fell to the ground and scrapped my elbow, but that was the last thing on my mind, I got up to run again until I was pulled back by the hair. I screamed in pain. My eyes rolled back and I fell to the ground, knocked out by force. Everything went black.  
  
*  
  
I woke to the sweet song of a woman. As I opened my eyes, I saw just that. A gentle faced woman looked down at me and smiled gently. Her face was curved beautifully and draped around it, was a black cloth that made her look bizarre.  
  
"I'm glad you are awake, little one"  
  
"Where am I?" I managed to ask, my voice croaky.  
  
"You are at the Maxwell Church. Your friend saved you and Father Maxwell brought the two of you here."  
  
I looked at the woman, then at the ceiling, admiring the cream color it had. I had never been under any roof before, so I felt a little isolated. I sat up quickly and looked around, the woman already standing beside the bed, and scanned the room thoroughly. My eyes widened at the sight of Duo sitting on a chair at the far end.  
  
I jumped out of the bed and ran to wrap my arms around him. He hugged me back just as tightly and I felt him shake and sigh from relief. I looked up at him and saw that his hair wasn't messed in its usual way. In fact, it was tied back into a braid. He wore robes that were almost similar to the woman and he had a golden cross around his neck. I hugged him again before facing the woman. She smiled at me and held out her hand for me to take. I took it reluctantly and followed her out of the room while Duo stood behind and smiled. It soon faded as he looked down at his hand. In it was a silver cross on a chain. He had forgotten to give it.  
  
*  
  
I was washed and clothed into a similar robe as the woman, although I did not wear the same scarf as she had. It took poor Sister Helen a long time to get me cleaned because I was so foreign to it. She asked if I wanted a hair cut, but I refused. Instead, she tied it back nicely with a bight red ribbon.  
  
As we walked out, Duo sat on a man's lap, who I assumed to be Father Maxwell. Helen took my hand again and had me sit near her as the man continued a story about a spirit named God. I fell asleep shortly, but I could hear Duo talk freely with the two and the sounds of chuckles and giggles  
  
In my sleep, I smiled. If this was what a 'home' felt like, I was enjoying every minute of it.  
  
*  
  
I looked down at the silver cross in my hand. It was the very necklace that Duo had given me years ago. I smiled as I remembered.  
  
~*  
  
I had just woken up from that first night in the church. Duo was standing beside the bed watching me. I turned and smiled up at him. He took my hand and placed it inside.  
  
"I wasn't able to give you this before. Father Maxwell said that I could give it to you as a gift."  
  
I looked at him with question and saw that the trinket was a silver cross on a matching chain.  
  
"He said it is the symbol of Christianity. People who believe in God wear it."  
  
I whispered a breathless 'thank you' as I slipped it over my head and let it hang and dangle against my chest. I looked up at him again and jumped as he moved closer. I was shocked stiff and was ready to hit him, until a felt a soft touch on my face. I opened my eyes to see that he was kissing my cheek. I blushed as he pulled away. I had not been kissed before, and having this act being performed by Duo surprised me to the fullest.  
  
"But let it be our symbol of friendship. So if we lose each other, we'll know who we are."  
  
"We won't lose each other will we Duo?" I asked my voice soft.  
  
"Don't worry Trini. No one will hurt you again. I'll watch over you." He exclaimed pounding his chest to show his strength. "Like a big brother!"  
  
"Just like Solo!" I clapped my hands together a wide smile on my face. Duo's face softened and he bowed his head.  
  
"Yeah. Just like Solo." He muttered.  
  
~*  
  
Now Duo and I stood by a far door in the church. He clutched on to me tightly as he looked on at the soldiers that spoke rudely to Father Maxwell. With a swipe of a fist, Father Maxwell was on the floor. Sister Helen ran in front of him and pleaded to stop. She was hit down as well.  
  
"Stay here Trini." Duo whispered to me, and then he ran off towards them.  
  
I wanted to protest, but I knew he would be angry with me. He spoke to the soldiers and they nodded in agreement to what he had said. He soon ran off in another direction, leaving me alone in the closet.  
  
*  
  
Duo was gone a long time and the church began to burn. I tried my best to drag out Sister Helen since I could no longer save Father Maxwell. He was shot dead. Once reached outside, Helen touched my cheek gently.  
  
"Little one, you can't stay here. They will hurt you too."  
  
"NO! Duo will protect us! Everything will be ok!" I interjected, tears streaming down my face.  
  
"Please Trini. Run off, I couldn't stand to see you hurt." She debated.  
  
I could only sniff a response as I began to back away.  
  
"God needs you, right Sister Helen?"  
  
She smiled sadly. "God needs all. But it will soon be time for me to face Him."  
  
"I hope He treats you nicely, like you and Father Maxwell did for us."  
  
"My little one, God is love."  
  
I backed away once again and began to run. Run away from my home, my family... and Duo. More tears fell from my eyes as my feet lead me to a place that I thought I would never end up.  
  
That same warehouse that Duo had run away from years ago.  
  
It was from that place, that my entire life was changed and the last time I ever saw Sister Helen or Duo again.  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's Notes: I have completed the beginning of a new story! Now, this is slightly AU as you have noticed and I tired to get in as much Episode Zero as I possibly could. I hope you liked it. Please review and ask any or as many questions as you'd like. Thank you greatly.  
  
Pen01~* 


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Notes: I have returned with another for my beautiful fans (. I'd like to thank everyone that reviewed. For my first time, it wasn't bad.  
  
Disclaimer: word says it all, do not own anything, but Trini and the soldiers in this chappie.  
  
Couples: OC + Duo  
  
Rating: R  
  
Warnings: Death and a witto wuv.  
  
  
  
Shadowed Past  
  
"." - quote  
  
(.) - thought  
  
[.] - in another language or past  
  
Chapter 2  
  
The church was now ruins to add to the pile. I had run away from everything that was inside. People that loved me, people I loved. The Maxwell Church was my home, and now, it was destroyed.  
  
The sky seemed to grow an eerie grey as I ran my way through alleys and empty streets. Tears stinging my eyes as they threatened to fall, but I wouldn't let them. I couldn't cry anymore. If anything, I prayed. I prayed to the God I knew existed. The one who claimed to give or take away life. The life of Father Maxwell, Sister Helen, and Solo. Duo.  
  
Running was all I could do. My feet never seized and my eyes never blinked away the determination of where I would restart my life alone. I stopped running. I stopped shaking. I nearly stopped breathing. I brushed my fingers through my hair, pushing away stray strands that attacked my cheeks. I noticed that my red ribbon was missing. The same one Sister Helen had given me years ago. I was about to turn back to retrieve it, afraid that if I lost that, I would lose my very soul. But I thought twice. Thought about what Helen told me.  
  
["Trini, please run off. I couldn't stand to see you get hurt."]  
  
Looking at her eyes, the blood dripping from her lips, her glowing blonde hair scattered around her elegant face that was battered and cut, I had to listen, I had to understand that I was the lucky one to hide away like Duo had said. But now, they were gone, and I lived. But only God knew how much I wanted to die along with my family.  
  
I fell onto my knees and supported my weak body with my hands. My tears lost their fight and fell to their spoken death on the ground below, their grave. Pants of air escaping my lips as I tried to catch my breath. It was when I looked up I saw where I had finally ended up. A large warehouse that was partly rubble from war. I recognized it to be the very same warehouse that Duo had planned to steal from. By the looks of the angry soldiers that were beginning to march my way, it would seem that they had had enough with children. I stood to my feet and began to run, but the angry call from one of the men had my feet to freeze at their very position.  
  
["Look Tom, another kid to spice up our yard duty."] One spoke in a language I couldn't understand. It wasn't English, so all I could do was frown. He saw my look, so then he began to speak, this time loud and clear, and in my nationality.  
  
"Little girl, you shouldn't be here. Men like me and that other guy can hurt you." He stretched out a hand and grabbed me. I screamed loudly and began to kick, but my weak body could no longer fight back. I stopped, deciding that I would let the man do whatever he wanted to me. There was no reason to live anymore. The ones that I loved were gone, I wanted to die too.  
  
["Ken, cut it out. Boss wants this one inside."] The other spoke out, as the other stopped.  
  
["What for? It's a little kid"] The one holding me seemed to exclaimed in the same language that he spoke in earlier. My grip loosened as he began to carry me inside the warehouse.  
  
"Where are we going? Why are we in here? Let me go! I want to be on my own!" I yelled into the narrow halls. I began to struggle again, but it was useless, struggling wouldn't free me. It also wouldn't bring back the ones I lost.  
  
*  
  
I faced a man who was tall and dark; almost frightening. His voice was deep and he directed most of what was said about me to the other soldiers in the room. I looked up at him confused, dark burgundy lashes overlapping my green eyes as I tried to blink away the fear that hid in them.  
  
More pointless things were said and then I was eventually leaded down the hallway again, this time I wasn't held, this time I didn't resist.  
  
I was put into a small room with walls that were hard and hallow that had a cold air that made the room dark. There was a bed at the far corner that was unmade. The cot was small and looked very uncomfortable. Shoved into the room, the same soldier glared down at me, but smirked evilly before shutting the door behind him, leaving me in darkness.  
  
*  
  
I was in the room for a time that seemed like days.  
  
I only saw the dim lit hallways as a soldier brought in a tray of what looked to be left-overs. At times it made me sick and forced me to vomit in a little bin that they had left for me at the corner of the room. The same soldier with the food would empty it out daily, but still left me in the confines of the windowless cell.  
  
I curled up under the thin blanket and rested my head on my arms and shivered from a windless breeze. It was at nights that were cold or I was afraid, Duo would sit next to me and tell me a new story of the courageous war children of America. I would cuddle close and listen intently, smiling when he would mention of the great new leader with his little sidekick. It was those times that I missed the most. Being in my home and staying with Duo, who would end up sharing the bed with me because he would be too tired to walk back to his own.  
  
At times, I would watch him sleep. That once talkative mouth, shut into a thin line. Those round cheeks that would smile at every waking moment, would cease and seem to fall into a slumber as well. His mouth still slightly opened with a light snore eliciting from his small nose.  
  
~*  
  
"DUO!! DUO?!" cried a young girl as she ran into the room, lighting blazing from the outside. "Make it stop!" She cried as she ran into his waiting arms.  
  
"Thunder scares you huh? I don't like it much either." He replied as he rubbed her back.  
  
The little brunette shivered as another crash sounded in the room.  
  
"I wish it would never thunder! It's too loud and scares me!"  
  
The boy remained silent for a moment and then pulled her up with him into the small bed.  
  
"Here. How about. a song?" he contemplated a loud.  
  
The girl did nothing but looked at him with her swamp green eyes. He smiled nervously, but clear his throat and began with a raspy voice.  
  
"Angel's are one to hold you, They are there to behold you. Don't be afraid of the things that scare you, Because there will always be someone to hold you."  
  
"That's a pretty song Duo. But your voice sounds funny!" the little girl giggled.  
  
Another flash of lightening lit the sky, but the girl never flinched, or whimpered. She only laid her head on the pillow and began to snooze off into her dream world.  
  
Duo pulled the blanket over them and rested beside her own. He yawned lightly and closed his eyes, beginning to drift off himself.  
  
"You may feel better now, Trini. But with you being here, took my mind off the storm too."  
  
~*  
  
From where I laid, I could hear loud crashing of thunder from the outside of the warehouse and the pattering of rain drops on the walls of my room. I flinched as a loud crash exploded close by. Tears welled up in my eyes and I whimpered the words that were my lullaby at night:  
  
"Angel's are one to hold you, They are there to behold you. Don't be afraid of the things that scare you, Because there will always be someone to hold you."  
  
With those words, and the faint memory that was slipping from my mind, I slept and dreamed of a perfect world; A world without war, without hate. It was all unreal, but a dream that was so familiar to me. I had been so tired. It would seem like days that I would be awake before I slept again, but it was only hours.  
  
The sun was at it's highest as I fell asleep.  
  
  
  
Author's Notes: OK OK, so the ending is a little confusing. But being that Trini is in a cell with no windows and such, and malnutrition, she is more tired and beginning to feel ill. The rest will come along soon. I know this chapter is short, and that you want the action to begin, but I assure you that it will eventually. Give me another chapter before it REALLY starts! As for the all the sybols and stuff: well, I thought ff.net supported html and such, so I tried it out. Guess it didn't. So you'll have to live with this. SORRY!! Love you all and thanks for reviewing but PLEASE review more! CIAO! ~PenPen 


End file.
